


Synesthesia

by NyanChat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyanChat/pseuds/NyanChat
Summary: A story about two synesthetes that come together.Scenes about the Dance Ball, Chat and Vip collab, Lila, Marinette losing her memories, Endgame, time travel, and things that randomly pop in my mind.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Synesthesia

**Author's Note:**

> ◇ If Marinette keeps a diary, Luka dedicates a song for his day. I placed the lyrics of his thoughts in the end notes for every chapter :) ◇

The dance ball of Dupont-Francoise College is nearing. Kitty Section is having their usual rehearsals on a weekend in Liberty. It’s one of the rare days where Adrien is able to join the practice with them.

After a few sets, they took a short break. Adrien went to his bag to drink his water which he placed near the boat’s railings.

“You did well on those keyboards. That song is better with your part included.” Luka acknowledged as he approach him.

“That’s not true, I only followed the sheets. It’s you who composed it that made it better.”

The older man shook his head and waved off his flattery. He leaned on the railings to join him.

“You'll be in the ball with Marinette, right? I heard she’s spending the weekend to make your suit so she’s not here today.” Adrien continued.

“Yeah. I am" the guitarist rubbed the back of his neck while giving him a sheepish grin. “Juleka despised the idea of having her own big brother to accompany her. She’s in that age already. Good thing Marinette was there to mend my bruised heart and said she’ll have me instead.”

“You wouldn’t have it any other way."

Luka downcast his gaze after his supposedly lighthearted comment. Did he said something wrong?

“Don't get the wrong idea. We’re not actually dating. I’ll only be there to escort her.”

“I thought you like her?” the blonde questioned. Now a little more confused.

“I’m not the one she likes.”

Luka had been fifteen before. Just like Adrien, he used to be unaware when a girl likes him. He cannot blame the boy. But there is a certain girl he used to like then, and he refrained to tell her about his feelings. Whatever they had, he was unable to know if she does likes him back because he only kept it to himself. He was never good with words. Always living with the songs inside his head, which Marinette managed to get into the first time their blue eyes met. He promised himself he’s going to take risk this time. He’ll take the chance even if she prefers someone else.

He sighed. Silently apologizing to Marinette, or maybe more to himself, for the plan forming in his head.

“Listen, Adrien. Can you do me a favor?”

_______________________________

(Dance Ball Night, Saturday)

xxx

Jules sent me off our boat. She’ll push me into the Seine if I won’t leave. Guess I’ll be a little early in your place. Is that ok?

xxx

He sent the message as he walked towards the bakery. The sun is just about to set in Seine, there is still a few hours more before the 8pm call time in the hotel owned by Mayor Bourgeois.

Since the day she poured out her emotions to him at the park, her tune has been gradually changing almost everyday. As she became more focused on her passions and ‘responsibilities’ as she called them, her melody has changed into something more finer and steady. But none of it was meant for him. And it doesn’t matter. He had always loved the woman that she is and will continue to love the person she’s slowly becoming. Isn’t it the way love should be? Just enjoy the little moments and expect nothing in return. Only if she decides to return his feelings is when he's allowed to keep her forever.

His phone screen lit up, reminding him that he got a new message.

xxx

No problem! Just giving a few finishing touches to my dress. Please make yourself at home ^^

xxx

_This is not a date_ he reminded himself. He’ll be meeting her parents, escort her to the ball, and leave like a gentleman he’s always been. He’s just her good friend. Wait, were they even friends? So that leaves him as the older brother she never had, which is a far worse than being in the friend zone.

He found himself standing in front of the Dupain-Cheng bakery with a sunflower in hand that he managed to grow in Liberty. Should he have bought a bouquet instead? It’s not too late to go to the nearest flower shop. He should’ve taken Jules with him.

Just before he leaves, the front door opened. It was Tom who stood before him. The large man gave him a stern look enough to send shivers down his spine. Marinette’s father examined him closely, walking around him to take a good look. He thank himself that he made a slight effort for tonight. Formal dark leather shoes, black pants that are not his usual ripped jeans, and formal tieless black long sleeves that he decided not to fold. But he didn’t removed his piercings, black nail polish, and blue highlights. His style is probably not what normal fathers expect to accompany their daughters.

“The last guy who went here also wore black. And he broke my daughter’s heart.”

The large man stopped right beside him and squinted his eyes, emphasizing his last phrase. Luka felt his throat dried and gulped. He should’ve worn the white one.

“Is that a trend for Casanovas? Though you made the right choice not to bring a pink rose.” The baker continued walking around him, ready to devour his prey.

Is he going to bring this sunflower to his grave? If he only knew, he should’ve left a note in his room: I'm sorry, mother. You’ll lose a son to carry our name. Goodbye, Juleka. You won’t have a big brother to cheer you up from now on.

Sabine came just in time before Luka unjustly atone for the sins he did not make. “Tom, let the poor sweetheart go. Would you like to have some tea while waiting, Luka?”

“I'd love to, Mrs. Cheng.” He took note that Marinette’s heaven sent-like qualities are definitely from her mother.

He distracted himself watching the moving pendulum of the Dupain-Cheng’s vintage wall clock seated at the corner of the living room while he sips through the served tea. It helped him avoid the petrifying look Mr. Dupain is giving him. The couple is sitting across him, the same way you set up a panel interview.

“So what are you doing outside lycee, young man?” Tom began.

“Music. I play guitar as a hobby and compose in my free time, sir.” He answered tensely. “I mostly take part time jobs outside school hours. And meditate.” _Do I really have to tell that?_ This is clearly not his best interview.

Luka takes pride of his ability to stay calm and composed in any situation. He's always been introspective. But part of him wants to leave a good impression today. _Don’t try so hard. This is not a date, damn it, Luka Couffaine._ He internally cursed himself.

“You meditate?” Tom raised an eyebrow.

“I always hear music surrounding me that it helped me stay tuned of my own. Sometimes we get lost in the background noise that we need to contemplate and remember the actual melody inside us.”

He figured how foreign he sound just now when the two just blinked at his explanation.

“I'm sorry. I'm never really good at explaining things.” He admits his weakness. He wish he have his guitar to make better sense.

“I see. You’re a creative one like our daughter. Marinette should learn a few tricks from you. I tried to bring her with my own meditation sessions but she gets distracted easily.” The ever-understanding Sabine once again saved the day. It won’t be a surprise if she’ll have her own bronze statue in next to Ladybug and Chat Noir.

He chuckled, picturing a Marinette uncomfortably shifting while doing a meditation pose. “Yeah. She is quite the extraordinary.”

Silence filled the room. He didn’t realize he told it in a somewhat sappy way. He blushed. Embarrassed by how her parents witnessed him getting drippy over the thought of their daughter. His mother and sister will now officially shun him for life. But Tom and Sabine is smiling at him. Shouldn’t they be offended for his audacity?

Luckily, another angel appeared at the most appropriate time. _Thank goodness_. But it’s too late to realize this is definitely not the most appropriate time. He turned to Marinette and he helplessly melted right in front of her parents. He couldn’t help but thank the couch he was sitting on to support him getting weak on his knees. An inaudible gasp formed in his mouth. She’s a pleasant sight to behold with her pink ball gown that glitters with silver. She styled her hair in a messy bun with a few curled ends left distractingly dangling behind her neck. A dazzling flower in the night.

He was able to gather his strength to stand and give her the sunflower he cultivated the past week. He is downright speechless.

“Did you grow this?” she took them and almost blinded him with her radiant smile. “It’s beautiful, thank you.”

She cuts the stem off the flower and attached a ribbon to place it as a bracelet on her left wrist. He helped her knot the ends and habitually lifted her arms to twirl her around the moment he’s done.

“Ahem.” Her father interrupted but obviously more tolerant than he is earlier. Sabine giggled at her husband’s side.

“Don’t forget to give Luka his suit. You spent the whole weekend just to finish it.” Her mother reminded her.

“Yes. Of course!” She did almost if not completely forgot. Luka can’t help but smile at her endearing gaucheness. He is still undisputedly staring at her in awe while she brings him his tailored suit.

He wore the perfectly fitted maroon suit over his black long sleeves to match the color of her gown’s flower embroideries. There is also a small flower stem designed silver brooch placed on his collar that is consistent with his punk look. A suit made just for him. _A suit she carefully made with the thought of him._

“Shall we?” He finally managed to speak. He offered his arm which she gladly clings to.

After having their pictures taken for remembrance, they ride a cab to get to the venue. He brushed off the thoughts of being born with parts to play. All his life he had always been patient. Waiting for the day he’s old enough to finally help his family out of their finances so his mom can enjoy her adventures without worrying about them, and waiting to take a leap with his burning passion for music. But reality sucks. In the end, someone else takes the center stage. He reminded himself that this is just one of those borrowed moments, those borrowed chance. Eventually, he will have to let her go to where her heart truly belongs. But for now, he is hers. And that’s the only thing that matters.

They arrived almost in time at the hotel and walked at the red carpet.

“So who was the last guy that wore black and broke your heart? Pretty sure Adrien doesn’t have the gall to turn you down like that.” Luka modestly asked. Marinette stumbled at her steps and Luka swiftly caught her just before she fell face first in the entrance.

“Sorry to ask. It’s just your dad almost didn’t allow me set foot in your house because he had a bad impression on guys wearing black. He assumes they’re set to break hearts.” He gently helped her compose herself. He was about to change the topic when she began to give him a reply.

“Chat Noir.” She shuts her eye as she spoke his name, trying to wipe out the shameful memory of that day.

His hooded eyes suddenly turned round from the revelation. Never in his wildest dreams he thought someone like Chat Noir is ~~another rival~~ her type and had previously appeared in the Dupain-Cheng’s doorstep. Comparing him to Adrien, which he thought is an embodiment of flawless, Chat is known to be reckless and ladies’ man. Maybe Adrien is a little bit of Chat Noir inside too? Or she just have a strange fetish for blonde and green eyed men?

“Don’t get me wrong. It’s a long story, but just believe me when I say that I had to make my parents believe I’m in love with him. My dad just went a bit overboard that he got akumatized when he thought I got hurt. Probably why he became strict to his daughter’s suitors.”

He pretended he didn’t heard he is regarded as her suitor. If only she’d let him properly court her. _For the nth time, this is not a date, Couffaine._ He repeated the mantra to himself.

The elevator stopped at the 16th floor where most parties are held. The ballroom was _grand._ They say they designed it in a way that will suit the taste of the Mayor's daughter. They saw Marinette’s friends and they joined their circle. He glanced at his sister who gave him a thumbs up. He shot her a look that says ‘I'll get you later’.

The music was interrupted when Jagged Stone, who just came out from nowhere, took the stage.

“How you doing, lovelies? My flight has been a little delayed tonight and I can’t help but put a quick rock and roll to this party!” He admits he just decided to randomly crash their event. Spontaneous, after all, is his middle name.

A lot of things are happening at once in the mundane life of Luka Couffaine. He gets to escort the most wondrous girl in Paris, his life flashed back under the death glare of her father, he discovered that Chat Noir is a regular customer in the Dupain-Cheng bakery, and now he's witnessing another live concert of his idol, for free!

The rock star began his impromptu concert. The students gathered in the middle of the dance floor, singing through his rock music. After playing the third song, it can be noticed that his assistant stood behind the stage to remind him that they are ready to go.

“Man. This fun is short lived. I’m just getting fired up!” He announced through the microphone. “But before I go, let me give you one last performance, darlings. And anyone out here bold enough is welcome to give me a final showdown!” he fiercely strummed his electric guitar.

“Luka, go!” Marinette animatedly pointed him towards the stage.

He smiled smugly. That’s not the last time he remembered she reacted before. “If you insist."

Luka went up stage and Jagged instantly recognized him. His bizzare choice of hair color left him an impression when he was looking for a replacement guitarist back then. Plus, he’s the son of the one and only spicy Anarka!

They began with a brilliant guitar riff from one of his popular song. The rock star changed the difficulty of the song which Luka skillfully followed. The teenager impressed him so he allowed him to finish the set, giving him the center stage. The crowd roared and gave the two a thunderous applause. It’s not everyday you can witness a mad showdown like that.

“You’re Nanachy's awesome boy, alright.” Jagged remarked. “How about you join me in my tour tonight? I still have your mother’s number, I can get her permission.”

_You mean now?! A tour?! With Jagged Stone?!! Wait, why does he still have mom’s number?_ There are too many questions he needs to process. He’s aware of his idol's outrageous impulsiveness but to be invited on a tour right after he was able to jam and praised by him was too much for him to handle. Before he could make up his mind, he heard Marinette's gleeful cheer from the crowd.

“I'm afraid I have to turn down. I can’t miss this night.” He took a quick look behind him.

The rock star was able to caught glimpse on how the teenager gave what seems to be a loving look to the cheering girl behind him and understood what he meant. “You got it bad, kid. Can’t blame you. That awesome designer of mine is wickedly smashing.” He winked, letting him know that he personally knew the girl.

Jagged gave Luka a pat on his shoulders before exiting the stage. “Welp. No promises but I'll probably be back on you next time. Make sure not to miss the opportunity when it comes again.”

The blue haired descended the stage to return to Marinette when a blonde girl that is dressed in gold and fur approached him.

“Oh my. Hello there, we meet again. I didn’t recognized you at first. You’re an absolute charmer without your usual garbage clothes on. You will do.”

He doesn’t remember meeting her in person. But he did heard that Queen Bee let herself be akumatized and gathered the Miraculous holders including him. He can only stare at her offered hand.

“Now, go on. I'll let you dance with the incredible moi tonight. You better make good use of this once in a lifetime offer.”

“I’m afraid his date will accompany him until the party ends, Chloe.” Marinette announced herself as she wrapped her arms around his left arm.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng? Your date is this Marinette Dupain-Cheng?! Ughh. Seriously those clothes cannot hide your horrible taste. You’re just as utterly ridiculous.”

The blonde stormed off and left the two. Sabrina apologized for her sake and immediately followed her best friend.

“Wow. She talks a lot.” he can never understand people who has a lot to say.

“Don’t mind her. She may be Audrey’s daughter but her fashion sense is questionable.”

“She did complimented your design. In a way.” He can’t wipe off the grin on his face at how she’s completely unaware that she’s still holding tightly on his arm. Even if she did notice, he wouldn’t dare point it out.

The students instinctively went to their tables to give space for the dance floor. A mellow music played in the background as a signal to begin the slow dance. Adrien and Kagami made their entrance. The two who is seemingly too saccharine together saw them and approached.

_So time’s up already, huh?_ He thought. Viperion is allowed to use second chances in a span of five minutes but Luka doesn’t have a single chance to use in real life. But what makes him the suitable holder is he doesn’t dwell in the past. Always moving toward his visions, onwards the next right path.

It was Marinette who greeted them first. The two girls hugged each other and complimented each other's dress. The two men only nodded at each other. The Japanese prod her date as if to cue him on something. _Does Kagami know?_

Adrien looked at Luka to guarantee his permission. He replied with a smile. Right then, the blonde bowed and offered his hand to Marinette. "A dance with a fair lady?"

Marinette turned to Luka and gave him a hesitant look. This scene reminds him the same situation in the ice rink.

“Go on.” he encouraged her. He promised her that she can always be herself with him. So she is allowed to like someone not him. He deserve all the heart break that’s coming.

The aspiring designer shifted her gaze to Adrien and took his offered hand.

As the two made their way to the dance floor, Luka whispered a soft farewell that only he could hear. He never believed in fate. If he did, it would mean he's accepting he is born to live with his immense bad luck. He strongly believed that hard work always pays off, relying on pure talent won’t get you far. But in between Marinette and Adrien, he admits that the two are made for each other. They just don’t know it yet. Fate once again denied him of something he can finally call his own.

He was about to leave when a small short haired girl suddenly speaks. “So this is your plan? Seeing if she will run to you while dancing with Adrien?”

He was startled with both her bluntness and her knowledge of the ‘favor’ he personally asked Adrien the other day. He didn’t thought of that possibility and it was never his intention to make her choose. But he smirked anyway. Kagami is really the remarkable girl Marinette had described her.

“Let me be the one to ask you a favor this time. If she did come to you, you have to take a good hold of her. And if she doesn’t, well, don’t regret this day and be sure to stay out of their way.” She said it with all seriousness but failed to sound threatening.

“Because Marinette is my friend, and her happiness is important to me. If Adrien can find the same happiness with her, I'll be more than willing to let him go.” unfailing devotion and care can be heard in her voice.

“You certainly are a head strong person, Kagami. Don’t worry about me, though. I’m old enough to be called grandpa.” He walked away and secretly hoped he has enough strength to handle things like her.

_______________

Marinette is suppose to be floating in air right now if she were her older self. She still couldn’t comprehend the situation she placed herself into. She accepted his offered hand since one dance wouldn’t hurt. They called this night ‘Dance Ball’ for a reason. Hasn't she danced with Adrien before? But it felt awfully wrong this time. Like one of those most awaited days you’ve been dreaming to happen only to find out it’s not what you truly want.

“You’re looking for Luka?” he curiously asked.

“Uhhh…” she realized she is in fact unknowingly searching for him in the sidelines the entire time. She’s cannot form the right words without Adrien thinking she doesn’t enjoy this dance with him.

“He’s the one who actually asked me to dance with you tonight. Are you two really not dating?”

Marinette’s blue eyes widened. Pain can be seen in them. She doesn’t know what hurt her more, discovering how Luka would suggest to Adrien to dance with her despite him being her date, or for telling the people around her that they’re not dating.

“I’m sorry, Adrien. I have to go.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I wanna know if this feelin' flows both ways?  
> Sad to see you go, was sorta hopin' that you'd stay  
> Baby, we both know that the nights were mainly made  
> For sayin' things that you can't say tomorrow day
> 
> Crawlin' back to you  
> Ever thought of callin' when you've had a few?   
> 'Cause I always do   
> Maybe I'm too busy bein' yours to fall for somebody new  
> Now, I've thought it through  
> Crawlin' back to you
> 
> Do I Wanna Know? -Arctic Monkeys


End file.
